


Collapsing

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finduilas's mother relates the siege of Tol Sirion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collapsing

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to elvses for the beta.
> 
> Written for ficalbum (REM, Out of Time, #1: Radio Song)
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

**Tol Sirion, First Age 457**

Our world is collapsing around us. Orange, the colour of destruction, of the bright flames that consume everything and trap us inside this fortress, tarnishes it.

The siege cannot last forever; no siege ever did. Either we starve or they break through and slaughter us. I would rather die than let Morgoth's filth defile my children. I cannot think of their black hands sullying my Finduilas, fairest of maidens, or my little star, my Ereinion. Yet I know that we are doomed, with only the waters of the Sirion and time granting us the tiniest amount of protection.

Orodreth does his best to keep the morale, but we all know that only a miracle will save us. A miracle does come, in the least expected form: Celegorm and Curufin. One smoky dawn, their colours are spotted in the distance, heading our way. For the first time in days, we dare to hope, even if that means putting our hopes in such people as the sons of Fëanor. Orodreth has always disliked them and spoken of them with contempt. I have only known them from reputation, and what I know is less than commending, even discounting the old woes my husband tries to hide. I doubt he will ever tell me what his cousins have done that pains him so, but the scattered fragments of information and innuendo render to me a grim image.

Still, the sight of their banners approaching lightens our hearts. They are so few, but with cunning and bravery they breach the mass of the enemy, forming a corridor. We have been ready to run from Tol Sirion for days and no time is wasted; we are running for our lives, nothing less. Our children are sent with the first group to depart, but Orodreth and I stay in the fortress until the last minute, as it is our duty.

Finally, we jump into the last barge, a rain of orc arrows falling too close. We dare to think that we might escape. The margin is closer, so close a few jump to the water and swim the rest of the way. Orodreth and I stay until the hull softly thumps against the sands of the margin. We leap to land, trying to ignore how the corridor narrows by the minute. We run for life, for our children, for love. Amidst the clatter, the smoke and the thundering confusion, I can see that the first party has escaped, horses galloping to freedom and safety with my children. I fall forward on my knees, lancinating pain searing my back. Orodreth stops, turns back. I barely see him, life fleeing me already.

"Run," I scream. "For me and for them."

He steps forward, but I'm dying, and there's no hope. "Run," I whisper. I hope he listens. I cannot see him any more.

 

_Finis  
August 2006_


End file.
